


To live in Broken Reality

by VoidMist



Category: Broken Reality Server - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Broken Reality, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Robbery gone wrong, Vigilantes (BR), retired characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidMist/pseuds/VoidMist
Summary: Mysterious figures in the night,unexplainable things.Reality, broken.Yet build up again in chaos.Maybe the enemy never was the enemy.
Relationships: Gem | The Criminal & Grey | The Trickster, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 4





	To live in Broken Reality

Spare for the flickering light of an old billboard it was dark in the alleyway. Somewhere a can scattered while a rat scuffled trough the trash in a dumpster.

Suddenly there were loud footsteps and the sound of panting to be heard.

“Dude, just give up. There is no way to escape” someone shouted into the alley.

“Never! You are on your own anyway, how are you even planning on stopping me?!” the person running yelled back over her shoulder.

When she robbed that small supermarket she wasn’t expecting to be stopped. No heroes patrolled in this area so it should have been an easy job. 

Still running she cursed her bad luck. Of course the one time she tried something there had to be those filthy vigilantes present.

All of the sudden she couldn’t move, couldn’t breath. Her eyes flitted around the alleyway as they grew wider and wider with fear. There were noises coming from all directions yet she was unable to find their direct source. Shadows were growing on the walls of the alley, slowly creeping closer as they coated everything around them in darkness.

The sounds started getting louder yet she couldn’t hear anything over her ragged breathing and the pounding of her heart in her ears.

Suddenly she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and she spun on her feet. Only to come face to face with a skull mask. Her knees buckled and she fell onto the dirty, wet from dew, floor of the alley they were in. she scrambled backwards, trying to get away from the unknown person only to bump into something with her back. 

Her head snapped up and she saw another masked person, the one that had been chasing her. The eyes of the mask looked like they were glowing and it started getting closer, and closer and cl-

Her body sagged, as she passed out from fear.

“you didn’t have to go that far” one complained. “well it was the only way to make sure she didn’t get away” the other argued back.

Two figures stood there, in the flickering light of an old billboard in the filthy alleyway, looking at the lax and passed out form of the robber they had been trying to catch.

“what did you even make her see for her to pass out like that?” the one with the skull mas asked.

“just some glowing and me getting up close to her face, but I didn’t expect for her to have this reaction or anything” the other defended  
“and it is not as if you didn’t creep her out before that” he said in a biting tone. 

the one with the skull mask just shrugged and stretched their arms above their head.

“you made her pass out, she’s your problem now” they said as they promptly turned and started walking out of the alleyway.

The other sighed, picked up the passed out robber and followed, grumbling about ‘teamwork’ all the while.


End file.
